


That HP Speedrun Fic I Couldn't Write To Save My Own Life

by GroutTheTrout



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroutTheTrout/pseuds/GroutTheTrout
Summary: The Harry Potter books are written after the Second Wizarding War and a broken game is released soon after. Naturally, everyone tries to speedrun it by exploiting the bugs and glitches. This, of course, includes Harry Potter himself....It's only a prologue because I found it really difficult to describe video game glitches. Oh, and the formatting of the whole fic was also really annoying to both read and write. Tbh, I only wrote this because of a post I saw on the r/hpfanfiction subreddit. So here's a preview of what could've been. I might continue this one day if I'm able to complete a chapter or quarantine gets to my head, but for now, this is all there is to it.





	That HP Speedrun Fic I Couldn't Write To Save My Own Life

Prologue

In a two-storey house situated in Godric’s Hollow lived the happy and prosperous Potter family. The family consisted of three members: the wife, Ginerva Molly Potter, the husband, Harry James Potter, and their ten-month-old son, James Sirius Potter.

As the wind howled and the moon rose higher into the sky, James Potter slept soundly in his crib, anticipating the next day to come. Next to his crib was his parents’ bed. Ginerva potter slept soundly with her husband beside her. But unbeknownst to her, Harry Potter was wide awake.

Making sure not to wake his wife and child, Harry got up from the bed. Walking quietly across the room to the door, he opened it slightly, cringing when it creaked. Stepping through the tiny opening he’d made, he turned around to close the door and swiftly made his way downstairs. He walked down the corridor towards his office like he had done so many times before.

He entered the room and cast a Silencing Charm over it just in case. He then proceeded to pick up a box under his couch. After digging through the piles of books in the box, he finally found what he was looking for - a copy of Harry Potter: The Game. He turned on the game console he’d bought when the game was released and was greeted with the oh-so-familiar startup screen.

It had only been six years since his defeat of Voldemort, yet there were already books being written about him. The books were marked as fiction and sold to Muggles all across the world. They were an instant hit, and whoever was writing them had been able to write seven books in the span of just five years.

Of course, companies seeing the success of the books wanted to cash in on them. So, they ended up making a game based on all seven books. Releasing it just a year after the last book was published. As expected, the game was filled with an absurd amount of glitches and bugs.

Which is why many have taken up the task of speedrunning the entirety of the game in under an hour by exploiting the numerous glitches. One of these individuals was Harry Potter himself. After all, who better to speedrun the game than the man it was based on himself?

It had been two months since he started his speedrunning journey. Two painful months of perfecting glitches and optimisation. Under the screen name of RoonilWazlib731, Harry had been climbing the leaderboards since he first entered the world of Harry Potter speedrunning. Currently in second place with a record of 54:43:87, he was determined to claim the world record. If it was anyone who deserved the record, it was him. Or at least, that’s what he thought.

Popping open the game case, he took the disk inside and inserted it into the game console. He sat down on the couch and watched as logos appeared on the television screen. Taking his wand out of his pocket, he waved it to turn on his computer with a pen that fell on the ground. He then waved his wand again to connect the capture card to the console and telly as well as to plug the USB cable into his computer and capture card. Using the very same pen, he managed to move the computer mouse over the capture button and click it.

He picked up a controller that sat next to him, placed his wand back inside his pocket, and pressed start on the controller. Today would be the day he achieved the world record. He didn’t just want to beat the person in first place, he wanted to get a record so impossibly hard to beat that nobody would dare challenge it. Days - no, months, even - were spent in pursuit of what he dubbed as “the perfect run”. And today, today was going to be the day he finally fulfilled it.

“LET THE FUN BEGIN!” he screamed as he chugged down a bottle of water.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this here because I'm currently purging my Google Drive of files I no longer want nor need. That 15 GB is much less than it seems, trust me.


End file.
